ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Delphi Daizan
|Niederträchtiges Mondkind}} Einleitung= thumb|213px Von den eigenen Eltern ausgesetzt, führt sie nun der Weg des Schwertes. "Auch wenn der Gerechte Weg durch Blutlachen führt, muss er dennoch gegangen werden" |-| Hintergrund= Von klein auf erlebte sie die Grausamkeit dieser Welt, ohne Eltern, im alter von Sechs zwischen dem Gesocks der Slums Ul'dahs und der frage wie man an Essen kommt. Ihrem unglaublichen Glück ist es zu verdanken das Mylla Swordsongs Vater sie noch rechtzeitig fand, bevor sich die Ratten über sie her machen konnten. Er nahm sie auf gab ihr einen Namen und unterrichtete sie in der Schwertkunst, im alter von Elf Jahren zurzeit der 7. Katastrophe war sie schon besser mit dem Schwert als so mancher nach Jahrzehnte langen Training. Sie wurde schnell von ihrem Talent übermannt. Durch große Macht folgt große Verantwortung. Doch Sie blickte nur mit Verachtung auf diejenigen die schwächer waren. Ein Jahr nach der 7. Katastrophe, unfähig noch etwas von den anderen Gladiatoren zu lernen, brach sie zu Ihrer Trainingsreise auf. Ein paar Tage vorher hörte Sie von ein paar Sklaven welche über die Kunst des Schwert ziehens aus dem fernen Osten sprachen. Angetrieben von Neugier und dem Willen stärker zu werden, war ihr nächstes Ziel klar. Sie musste mehr über diese Schwertkunst erfahren und das konnte sie nur wenn sie sich von ihren Ketten losreißt und nach Doma aufbricht. Nach ihrer beschwerlichen Reise als Blinder Passagier hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht Doma, der nächste Schritt war es einen Lehrmeister zu finden. Ein paar Seeleute sagten sie solle es bei der Sekiseigumi versuchen. Am Eingang wurde sie direkt abgewiesen:"'' Was kann ein Balg wie du schon ausrichten, außerdem wirst du mit diesem einhänder nicht weitkommen. Verschwinde."'' Sie wurde abgewiesen wollte aber noch nicht aufgeben. In der darauf folgenden Nacht schlich sie sich auf das Sekiseigumi Gelände wo sie ihr blaues Wunder erlebte. Ein ernst blickender Mann ergriff ihren Arm bei dem Versuch eins der Katana zu stehlen. Dieser Mann war Rishin er sah den Glanz in Ihren Augen als Sie das Katana zog und sich in einer etwas unbeholfenen Kampfposition vor ihm aufrichtete. Er erwiderte den Kampf nicht, sondern ließ von ihr ab. "Lerne in 2 Wochen das Schwert zuführen und komme dann wieder, ich werde dich einer Prüfung unterziehen um zu sehen ob du Potenzial hast. So endete die Nacht. Die Prüfung bestand aus einem Schaukampf gegen den vielversprechendsten Schüler der Sekiseigumi. Nach einem harten und knappen Kampf konnte sie jedoch gewinnen. Der vorher noch sehr ernst blickende Rishin kam aus seinem Staunen nicht raus. Er war verwundert das so ein Fortschritt nach 2 Wochen erreicht wurde. "Du hast die Prüfung bestanden ich werde dir die Grundkenntnisse beibringen, was du daraus machst ist deine Sache." Nach weiteren 2 Wochen hatte sie die Grundkenntnisse des Schwert ziehen erlernt. Alles weitere musste selbst gelernt werden, um ihren eigenen Stil nicht abhängig von anderen zu machen. So zog sie von dannen auf der Suche nach Arbeit für einen Schwertkämpfer, nein für einen Samurai. Vier Jahre war sie unterwegs, auf ihrem Weg kam sie durch viele kleine verarmte Dörfer. Diese Dörfer waren meist von den Garlearn so stark ausgeblutet das sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen wurden. Das waren meistens Banditen und Wegelagerer. Sie konnte dies nicht so geschehen lassen. Daher half sie wo sie nur konnte, jedoch zu einem teuren Preis. Für jedes beseitigte Ärgernis stieg ihre Wut auf die Welt, wie konnte sie so verdorben sein. Der Tod, die Trauer, der Hass all das ließ sie an ihren Gegner raus, diese fanden des Öfteren kein schnelles und schmerzloses Ende. So wurde sie geboren das niederträchtige Mondkind. Ihre Seele war so verdorben das sie schon Dämonen anzog sie konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, jedoch spürte sie diesen kalten starren Blick der auf Ihr Lastete. Mit 15 sprach dann eine Stimme zu ihr: "Mein Kind, Mein Kind, oh verdorbenes Kind. Deine Seele verloren sie schmeckt ganz bestimmt. Warten werd ich auf dein Ende deine Seele ist dann mein, ich zeig dir meine Gestalt ist bald eh mit dir vorbei." Sie erschrak als ein Ahriman vor ihr erschien erst dachte sie sie hätte etwas falsches gegessen. Als sie ihn jedoch berührte merkte sie, er ist Real das ist kein Einbildung. Der versuch ihn zu erschlagen funktionierte nicht, so schnell wie er erschien war er wieder weg. Sorge dich nicht mein Kind mein Wachendes Auge ist stehts bei dir. So erschien der Ahriman wann er wollte und beobachtete sie, es war klar sie würde nie wieder alleine sein... Gepeinigt von der Welt war das einzige was sie am Boden hielt der Alkohol, so zieht sie bis zum heutige Zeitpunkt als Ronin durch die Welt. Hilft den Armen und bedürftigen und quält die Unterdrücker und Ausbeuter, stehts im Auge des Ahriman. |-| Aussehen/Persönlichkeit= Aussehen Delphi ist 1,49 und 18 Jahre alt. Sie trägt zu Doppelzöpfen gebundene Haare mit roten Strähnen. und hat eisweiße Augen. Da sie ihr linkes Auge bei einem Unfall verloren hat, verdeckt sie es durch eine Augenklappe. Persönlichkeit Sie ist sehr verschlossen und lässt niemanden an sich ran. Zudem hat sie eine starke Abneigung gegen Wesen des anderen Geschlechts. Sie ist eher am eigenen interessiert. |-| Fähigkeiten= Kirschblütenstil 10/10 Alkohol brennen 6/10 Spurenlesen 7/10 Redekunst 8/10 Taktisches Verständnis 5/10 Inneres Auge 4/10 |-| Soziales= Partner und Familie Freunde Bekannte Ungemocht/gehasst In Erinnerung |-| Gallerie= BILDER |-| OOC= *via /tell Delphi Daizan *bei <> nachfragen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te